Conspirings of Chaos, Part I: The Beginning
by Troy McCloud
Summary: No questions, just read and review.


Conspirings of Chaos, Part I: The Beginning

Prolouge

It was six long years after the Aparoid Invasion in Lylat. The system was slowly recovering from that, and the other battles and wars from the same decade. However, everything was just about to change...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Beat you again Falco!" Fox said, stepping out of the training simulator. "Come on, can't you give me a challenge?" The vulpine asked. "Falco, it's a simple question." Fox stated.

"I try to give you one, but you always outsmart me. No wonder you're called _Fox_." Falco said to his friend as he walked out of the machine. Suddenly Peppy's voice came over the intercom.

"General Pepper just sent us a message. I want you to see it." Peppy said, his old, scratchy voice amplifying through the device. They walked to the bridge.

"Hello, Star Fox. I am telling you of my retirement at Corneria City. There, the officer taking my place will be announced. Please come there." The aged military commander said.

"Pepper can't retire, he's the best there is!" Fox shouted. "If he does, the whole CAF will collapse!" He yelled again.

"Maybe so, but I'm afraid we don't have much choice." The old, grey-furred hare stated calmly. "I'm sure someone that can measure up to the General's capabilities will take his place."

"Nobody can."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fox sighed, depressed that his only living connection to his late father other than Peppy was retiring.

"I wish he wasn't retiring, nobody can replace him."

"Pepper may be retiring, but cheer up Fox." Krystal said to her lover, having just read his thoughts. Fox looked up at his beautiful wife. The young sapphire vulpine wore a bodysuit that was the same colour as her silky, soft fur. Most attractive women were total bitches that selfishly felt that Lylat owed them everything for merely being born. However, Krystal was the complete opposite. Kind and light-hearted, and could bravely fight like a man, whereas the "most other women" mentioned above would cower in fear from lesser things. Being in her presence made Fox feel woozy, however, at this time it could not make him happy.

"I can't cheer up Krys, just go off and enjoy yourself." The dusty red fox stated.

"Oh, come on Foxy, just give me a little smile." Krystal teased.

"Fine then." Fox said as he stood up and walked away from the spot with her. Meanwhile, Falco was sitting on the other side of the room.

"I wish Katt was here." He said to himself, thinking of her. General Pepper came forward, tapping a glass of wine loudly to get everyone's attention.

"Announcing the retirement of I, Arius Pepper, 1st General of the Second Cornerian Fleet, and the appointment of my replacement, General Kyse." Pepper's amplified voice echoed through the large room. A grey eagle stepped forward to the microphone.

"Thank you, Arius for selecting me. Anyway, as the _new_ 1st General of the Second Cornerian Fleet, I have to say to you all that this party is nearing it's end, as we only have fifteen minutes left. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you all for coming." Kyes stepped down and had a sip of white wine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fox tossed and turned in his and Krystal's bed. The crimson vulpine rolled over, sweating heavily, dampening the sheets slightly. He sat up with a jolt. The younger fox next to him awoke, lifting her eyes slightly.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Something I was dreaming about." Fox said. He recalled what could be more accurately described as a nightmare. Wolf standing over him, Krystal dead behind him, Corneria in ruins. The lupine blankly stared at him, turned around, and shot General Kyse in the chest.

"Go back to sleep Fox."

"Something seems strange about Kyse." Fox thought. "I know there's something, but I don't know. I just don't know."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katt Monroe grunted as she pushed her weight against a crate, moving it up a ramp through a hatch in the side of a yellow ship. The pink feline looked up to see a blue-furred fox towering over her.

"So, I take it that it's the last crate?" The vulpine asked Katt.

"Yep, the very last one."

"So, then, we'd better leave then." The fox said. Katt and the male canine walked through a hallway, their footsteps echoing off of the

metallic floor. A grey rat was sitting in a chair. "Diz, take us out of here."

"I'm doin' it, I'm doin' it!" Diz shouted. He pulled a lever on the control panel and pulled up on a joystick, causing the ship to blast out of the area. The ship began to head for the spaceport.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note - This is the prolouge to a new story I'm creating. Read and review to tell me what you think, and I'll continue if you think it's good. Tell your friends about it, post the link on forums, read it every time you get the chance. Troy McCloud, expert of Star

Fox fanfiction and worshipper of Kit-Karamak and Trashbag07, signing off. Okay, this chapter is finished. Completely. I'll continue later. You can stop reading. Exit this page RIGHT NOW. If you don't, I'll invade your planet, murder your parents, eat your dog, and kick you in the groin. I mean it. I really mean it. Oh, for f's sake, stop reading this piece of shit and read something else! Say, don't you have anything better to do?


End file.
